


In These Quiet Moments

by Alt_reaYoon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Baal is a TSUN, M/M, Mentions of Satyr danchou Aoidos and Medusa, Spoilers for Baal's Fate Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_reaYoon/pseuds/Alt_reaYoon
Summary: Staying in one band has never been a part of Baal’s plan. Nezha finds him before the festival and sets the record straight.





	In These Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this is set during Baal’s Fate Episode, specifically the second one. 
> 
> I also took some liberties with Hannibal, since he acts more like an extension of Baal in canon instead of a character of his own. (I personally love it when he sends Baal "lul ur thirsty" vibes)
> 
> Thank you to moonflares for the suggestions and help, my crew and sister crew for putting up with my Primal Resonance sobbing, as well as the smidgen of Natabaal content on the net for the inspiration. (blobblush)

It’s late when Nezha finds him seated at the riverside, legs dangling over the edge. The town is silent and dark, with only a few lights across the body of water from hearth-lit abodes – but it’s a summer’s night, and the air is warm.

Baal feels the other’s presence land lightly by his side, but he doesn’t turn his head, absentmindedly plucking a few notes on his guitar. The feigned ignorance is unfortunately rendered moot when Hannibal turns to the wind-affinity primal curiously and elegantly leaps from his master’s shoulders to Nezha’s feet.

“What do you want?” Baal says, almost sulkily. Nezha laughs once, dropping to the musician’s side. Hannibal purrs as he climbs up and settles on Nezha’s head, and Baal finally acknowledges the pair, shooting the grinning feline a glare.

“Nothing,” Nezha says, “I was in the area when I heard about this town’s music festival, and I chanced on the possibility of you being here.”

“That’s never made you look for me before,” Baal scoffs, “and besides, I’m not playing.”

Nezha tilts his head minutely like he doesn’t believe those words. Baal realises he must have heard the slight uncertainty in his voice, and the desire to jump into the river in embarrassment fills him suddenly. They’ve known each other for centuries - really, why did he expect Nezha not to know him from the inside-out at this point?

“Call it a hunch,” the dark-haired primal smirks, “I saw Medusa’s captain in the concert hall too, along with some particularly excitable crewmates. Seems like they’re going to be performing tomorrow.”

The earlier conversation with the skyfarer crew’s band flashes across his mind and Baal grumbles, “Is this where you ask what’s bothering me and force us to have one of Satyr’s so-called ‘heart-to-heart, pal-to-pal’ sessions?”

“Hardly,” Nezha hums promptly, “I know you far too well for that.”

The paler male grimaces, ceasing his guitar plucking as Nezha states what they both already know.

“But I also know there is something different about that crew,” Nezha replies after a short pause, placing a hand over Hannibal’s head as the cat slides down onto his lap. “They seldom settle for the norm, and they don’t see us as immortal, weaponised creatures. The number of primal beasts in their crew is a testament to that.”

“I am aware of that,” Baal sighs, “But this… band thing can never be permanent. Not for me. And that won’t change with this crew of mortals, even if that flamboyant red-head’s resonance was… pleasing.”

He stops short of explaining more, realising he’s said more than he meant to - and Nezha knows it if the small grin on his face as he rubs behind Hannibal’s ears indicates anything. Scowling, Baal beckons the cat back to him, to which Hannibal almost reluctantly follows, slinking back into his master’s form.

“...You always have a way of making me say things I don’t want to,” Baal complains petulantly, staring pointedly at the river. Nezha barks out another laugh, but it’s not cruel.

“We don’t meet often in mortal terms, but it’s enough for me to figure you out,” Nezha glances at him once, eyes softer than Baal would like, “It’s not like you don’t know me well too.”

“There’s nothing difficult to that, you book-crazed idiot.”

There’s a small voice at the back of the earth-affinity primal’s mind that reminds him Nezha wasn’t always this skydweller-curious bookworm - that there was a darker side to him, which had eventually tempered after the War ended.

Baal pushes the thought (he doesn’t like calling it a _warning_ ) away, and doesn’t bring it up. Nezha doesn’t correct him, either.

“Of course,” the latter smiles, getting to his feet gracefully, “So, I’ll see you on stage tomorrow then? And maybe, hmm,” he gestures at Baal’s current get-up, “just wear what you usually do, instead of… this.”

“Don’t bother,” Baal snaps, unconsciously raising his hand to touch his choker, “and my mortal guise is fine, thank you very much.”

As biting as his words are, there’s a gentler edge to it, which Baal curses himself silently for. The other primal has always had a penchant for getting under his skin, and Nezha, as always, knows it as he glides away with a quiet chuckle on his flame-wheeled feet.

Baal thinks he spots the familiar crop of ebony hair at the end of the hall while on stage the next day – and if he _did_ do away with his rockstar clothes on the slight chance the other was going to keep his word, well, it’s not like anyone else has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoshitomos and Baal absolutely snatched my wig ;--; I love them all very very much and would die for them BUT ESPECIALLY BAAL 
> 
> Feedback is welcome! Thank you for reading.


End file.
